


恋爱本质04

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	恋爱本质04

新人写手还望大家多多包涵 

每个人眼里看到的心里感受到的都是不同的 

欢迎大家留意见和建议

感谢愿意看下去的你比心心

 

KT向

舞台剧演员最强座长51×funk音乐人世界无敌性感小可爱244

陌生人设定

就是想让他们好好恋爱

有A团出没，西皮磁石

新人水平有限，需要nino充当红娘

 

恋爱本质Chapter.4 堂本先生，看清自己的心了吗

 

晚上22：30分，看似安静的小巷深处，是很多艺人都会光顾的居酒屋，此刻堂本光一正坐在一个最不起眼的位置上，一边等人一边发呆。

这期间，他一直在思考，自己到底有没有喜欢上初次见面的堂本刚。脑子一团糟，就算不喜欢，想得这么多都要变喜欢了。于是他决定自己先喝酒，眼前的啤酒瓶就要见底了，他等的人才姗姗来迟。

 

“呦——kochan，这也太罕见了，你竟然叫我出来喝酒？”

来人穿着皮夹克和牛仔裤，身型高大，看起来很有安全感，一双长腿几步就从门口走了过来，很有活力的跟堂本光一打招呼。此人正是他的邻居兼为数不多的好基友，国民乐队TOKIO的主唱——长濑智也。更重要的是，他和堂本刚是一家事务所。

 

“怎么不叫我到家里去啊，还能打游戏——”长濑拿起杯子，光一为他到上了酒。

“家里没有氛围……”说完他和长濑碰了碰杯，直接一口气干完了。

 

堂本光一心里乱的跟麻一样，突然有些后悔就这么一个电话把长濑约出来了。其实他是想向长濑打听堂本刚的，可他都没想好怎么开口问，而且这该怎么开口啊？就算是大亲友问这个也太奇怪了吧。他要怎么说呢？直接摊牌吗？不行不行，长濑肯定会觉得他有病。而且如果问了长濑，长濑会不会察觉到什么呢？他喜欢男的？他自己也不知道啊……那长濑又会觉得他可疑吗？心虚的人就是这样，觉得自己做什么都会暴露，更别说是一向坦诚的堂本光一了。

 

一口酒的功夫，光一脑子里虽然有两方势力交战了一场，可也没得出个所以然来，心里反倒比刚才更乱了。

这时候长濑发现了好友的异常，虽说平时这个人就tension不高，连自己的电台都声音低的要命，但今天看起来是有心事的。

 

“……kochan？Koichi？你怎么了，遇到什么事了吗？”

光一突然抬起头，握紧手中的酒杯，双眼直视长濑智也，“长濑啊……你觉得…我会是一个对别人一见钟情的人吗？”

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！堂本光一内心发出了土拨鼠一般的惨叫，大哥你在说什么啊？开口就后悔了，这样一说后边还怎么跟他打探堂本刚？要是还要问他堂本刚的话，和直接摊牌自爆有什么区别？可是话已出口，他收不回了。

 

长濑愣了一下，放下酒杯，“原来kochan是想跟我咨询情感问题啊……”

“唉，也不是说咨询……”堂本光一觉得自己这辈子脑袋都没有比现在转的更快的时候了，他急中生智，脑子里考虑的全是要怎么样才能把话题拉倒堂本刚身上，还不显得奇怪。

“算了算了……”堂本光一心想，我假装转移话题是不是不会有破绽，于是说起了下午二宫和也带堂本刚来看SHOCK的事。

长濑虽然发现光一脸和耳朵都很红，但也就当做他累了一天，比较容易醉酒罢了。而且，比起光一脸上虽然莫名其妙，但也微不足道的红色，堂本刚去看了舞台剧这件事情，更能吸引长濑的注意力。

“诶——tsuyoushi？你是说我们事务所的堂本刚？去看你的舞台？还是nino带去的？这又是什么罕见事儿啊……”

“怎么？他不经常看吗？”看到自己话题转移的有效，堂本光一心里长舒一口气。

“嗯嗯，我和他关系也很好的，这可能是他舞台剧初体验也说不定呢。他也不太出门活动，只不过人家不打游戏罢了。话说回来，我觉得我也很神奇啊，现在娱乐圈的两个堂本我都认识，可是这两个堂本却不认识。诶，要不要我给你俩牵个线？交个朋友？”说完拿起酒杯，碰了碰光一的。

此刻堂本光一刚平静下来的心，又有千万匹草泥马奔腾了起来。长濑说什么？要帮他约堂本刚？

如果是过去的话，他一定会拒绝，可今天他见过堂本刚之后魂都丢了，也察觉到自己大概是喜欢人家。面对这样窝边草一样的机会，实在是没有拒绝的理由。

 

“可…可以吗？”他试探的回了一句。

“诶——！”这下又轮到长濑惊讶了，不过这也在光一的想象之中。

“今天nino带他过来，感觉他人也挺有意思的，聊得也开心，交个朋友也不错啊，正好都姓堂本，也算是缘分吧……”对对对！堂本光一在心里给自己说，怎么样长濑，我这个借口你是发现不了我其实喜欢他的吧，光一心里握起了胜利的小拳头。虽然那句“聊的开心”是假的，因为自己只顾着观察人家了，哪里有聊天啊。

 

不过好在长濑这么直的汉子，哪能有这么多猜测，他再觉得奇怪也不会往那方面想。于是爽快的回到，“好啊，这好说，不过时间我不能确定了。他就这几天休息，后边又有活动了，你不是也有新舞台吗。总之我会看着办的，交给我你就放心吧。咱们点点儿吃的，等下去你家打游戏吧，我想让你和nino带我来着，不知道他有没有时间。”

看起来堂本刚的话题就此打住了，光一还想再问问什么，但是又不敢再提起了，生怕被长濑发现。

 

可惜单纯如长濑智也，他如果能好好回想一下今天光一说的第一句话，再和光一整个反常的状态联系，就能多少猜到一点。这样后来他给光一还筷子的时候，也就不会因为开门的人是刚，而半天都说不出话来了。

 

昨天出去浪了 (其实今天也在浪2333  
有没有写出恋爱初期的懵懂和悸动呢  
哈哈哈哈哈 下一章见  
感谢看到这里的你  
比心心


End file.
